Talk:Isaac's greater missile storm
Damage per missile I think this spell is incorrect. The fourth level variant does 1d6 per level and is called Isaac's lesser missile storm rather than greater. The greater variant is a sixth level spell and does 3d6 per level. -- 4 October 2005 *No its correct. 2d6. A max casted IGMS is 12 Damage. -- Pstarky 09:24, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) :*I think this was due to a change from 3d6 to 2d6 in one of the patches after some complaints about how powerful this was Chrominium Since the consensus here is that the spell does 2d6 damage per missile and the in-game spell desciption says 3d6, I noted that discrepancy in the notes to avoid confusion. Zenobia 09:44, 5 May 2006 (PDT) *My game descript says 20 missiles for 2d6 each. Are you sure yours says 3d6? Also, I remember back in the days that people were talking about 240 dmg IGMS, not 360 dmg IGMS... --GhostNWN 5 May 2006 :*I checked to see where I got the 3d6 number and found: my game I loaded and the HotU manual say 2d6, but my SoU manual and the screenshot on GameBanshee both say 3d6. Changing the note I wrote to reflect that it's the SoU manual that says the incorrect info. Thanks for getting me straightened out, Zenobia 21:55, 5 May 2006 (PDT) More missiles than targets The description says, "If there are more missiles than creatures, one of the creatures will be hit with multiple missiles." This doesn't seems to be always true. I cast it on a group of 2 creatures and the hits alternated back and forth in the log window. And that fits with my instict as to what it does. Maybe that sentence should be changed to "If there are more missiles than creatures, some creatures will be hit with multiple missiles.", 66.234.34.40 18:03, 15 October 2006 (PDT) Countering is the a spell that can counter this????? -- 6 July 2007 * http://www.nwnwiki.org/Counterspell — Seems that only the "dispell" spells will counter this. They are universal counter-spell options. Bromium 07:29, 6 July 2007 (PDT) Area of effect: gargantuan (8.33 meter radius) Something that deserves be pointed out is that this spell -has- an area of effect. This means it is possible to target creatures more specifically even if several are hostile (I think it deserves to be stated because I found this out only today, and played nwn for years). It is similar to trying to hit only one creature with a fireball; you only need to aim it carefully. --Mouettte 11 January 2009 * I thought that already was pointed out. The area of effect is listed as an area, not "single creature". As for the careful aiming, that's general spell tactics, not something that should be included in each article for every spell that has an area of effect. (Do we have an article covering spell tactics?) --The Krit 20:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Also, when determining which creatures will be hit by more missiles, creatures that are closest to the target are selected first, not to the caster. --Mouettte 11 January 2009 *True, and I don't see anything to the contrary in the article. Is this a problem? The article is a bit vague on which target is "first", but I'd think "closest to the target point" would rank pretty high in how people interpret it. --The Krit 20:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Will not work against heard creatures Hey, The Krit, I am not sure you understood it, since you immediately replied with "not a bug". Listened creature is a creature that is hided in stealth, but caster spotted her via listen and thus can see her. Such creature have a concealment visual against caster, but caster can target any spell directly on her or attack immediately. But even if he target IGMS/IGLS/Firebrand/Ball of lightning directly on such creature, spell won't work. When I said it is a bug, I was referring to fact, that every other spell not using DoMissileStorm function works in this special case. Even Flame Arrow, where caster must guid these arrows too - poor argument if you ask me. But I am curious from what fact are you coming from, when you say that it is not a bug. And before you said, that Bioware intended it, they could as well forget about it. Any other nwn wiki contributor's opinion? ShaDoOoW 16:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) * Characters do not spot via listen; they spot via spot. That is why the skills are named the way they are. If a creature is detected via listen but not spot, then the one doing the detecting cannot see that creature. (The player is shown some visual feedback, but the character cannot see it.) There is no such thing as a concealment visual in NWN; concealment has no inherent visual effect. --The Krit 20:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Hairsplitting. No fact or proof. ShaDoOoW 21:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::* Ask the question without loading it down with false assertions, and maybe I'll consider giving you an answer you might appreciate. --The Krit 15:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::* What false assertions you have in mind? Im not claiming that this is bug, but I have good reasons to think it and I tried to discuss it, yet you only corrected words in my text and tried to lower my trusthworthy and you didn't brought any true assertion as well. So again, when I said it is a bug, I was referring to these facts: :::** Every other spell can be cast agains heard creatures. Even Fire arrow that does work very similar to these spells. Only those using DoMissileStorm can't. :::** Caster can target the spell directly on that creature, because he can "see" her. "SEE" in the sense that it appears on the screen, there is (almost) none difference between seen and hear creature except heard creature gains invisible attacker benefits in attack. :::: Your turn now. --ShaDoOoW 15:41, 29 January 2011 ::::* Try casting your spell via the radial menu instead of via a quickslot. --The Krit 21:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::* You got me. You won this fight. But what does it means? That casting via quickslot on heard creatures is an exploit? I will try to find something in dnd rules... ShaDoOoW 13:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) * Not sure if this is worthy to mention in article, but in initial SoU release, the check for object to be seen wasn't there. It was added with HotU yet. Also before HotU, the SpellResistance triggered for each missile like Fire Arrow still does. PreviouslyLecturedWikiContributor-- 14:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC)